


Kiss It All Better

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Barduil [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d simply been out walking, enjoying the spring night after the cold winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration Kiss It All Better by He Is We.

They’d been out walking. Nothing sinister. Nothing dangerous. They’d simply been out walking, enjoying the spring night after the cold winter.

They’d been out walking.

* * *

_“Give me all your money.”_

* * *

Thranduil’s hair was glowing in the moonlight, like it always did, and it mesmerised Bard, as it always had since the day they’d met.

Thranduil had turned to him, his starlight eyes shining with joy and curiosity as he made to ask Bard…

Something.

* * *

_“Okay. Okay. That’s everything. Take it. And leave, please.”_

_“Give me your watch, too. And the rings.”_

_“… I-okay.”_

* * *

The words were lost to the realm of unspoken things. And to this day, Bard wishes he knew what those words were going to have been. Wishes Thranduil had spoken them, been able to give them voice.

Wishes their story had gone a different way.

* * *

_“Oohh, the necklace, too.”_

_“This belonged to my wife, please-“_

_“Give me the necklace!”_

_“Hey, hey, calm down. Calm down.”_

_“Don’t tell me what to do! Do you think I won’t pull the trigger? You think I won’t?”_

_“Bard, give him the necklace.”_

_“Thran.”_

_“Give him the necklace.”_

_“Give me the necklace! This isn’t a negotiation, pretty boy. The necklace or your life.”_

_“Bard.”_

_“I-“_

**_BANG_ **

* * *

Bard flinched violently, sitting up and turning his head towards the sudden noise, finding his roommate has fallen asleep reading again, and the book had fallen to the floor. 

“God.” He whispers, lying back down and closing his eyes. Going back to that day.

That horrible day.

* * *

_“Aww, shit!!”_

_“Thran. Thran!”_

_“B-Bard?”_

_“Hey. I’m here, okay? I’m right here. I’m right here.”_

_“B-Bard. I-I d-don’t. I don’t want to die.”_

_“I know. I know. You’re going to be alright. You’re going to be alright. I promise.”_

_“Bard?”_

_“Yeah, love?”_

_“Kiss me? One-one last time.”_

_“Oh, God, Thran!”_

_“Please.”_

* * *

The stupid man with the gun was so jumpy, hands trembling, his finger on the trigger, he slipped and the gun went off. Bard had barely any time to react before he was watching his lover falling to the floor and he was screaming Thranduil’s name. The mugger legged it as fast as possible, leaving the gun behind, where he’d dropped it in fright.

Thran had been so small, so weak and trembling as he bled out in Bard’s arms. Starlight eyes seeking Bard’s, fading by the second. His hands weakly cupped Bard’s face, they’d been so cold, he’d wanted to pull away, but he hadn’t.

Bard had cried as he placed a final kiss on Thranduil’s lips.

* * *

_“I love you.”_

_“Thran? Thran. No. God, please. No. Please. Oh God! Oh God!”_

* * *

Thranduil had gone so still in his arms, Bard held him so tight, his shoulders trembling with sobs. There was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.

Thran was gone.

* * *

_“I’ll get him. Thran. I’ll get him. That bastard’s not getting away with this.”_

* * *

Bard saw the gun then, the moonlight reflecting off its surface. He gritted his teeth, laid Thranduil down carefully on the ground and picked up the gun. Staring at it with hatred, before he turned and gave chase.

* * *

_“Guilty.”_

* * *

“Oi. Bowman! Stop thinking so hard! I can hear you all the way over here!” Por Percy calls from the cell over.

“Oh shut up, Percy. You were crying about life just yesterday!” Bard yells back, receiving laughter from the other cells.

“Yeah, but it is No Wallow Wednesday. You’re breaking the rules!”

“I forgot.”

“Yeah, well, don’t let it happen again!” Smaug the Terrible yells from the very end of the cellblock.

“Oh, put a sock in it, Smaug!! You were yapping about your treasures just this morning.”

“Stupid Oakenshield!!” Smaug cries, receiving growls of agreement from some of the other inmates. Detective Oakenshield isn’t a favourite of many here.

Bard sighs and rolls over to face the wall, closing his eyes.

They’d been out walking…


End file.
